1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to a display pivotably mounted at one side of a stationary exercise bicycle so as to not hinder straddling, leaving, or pedaling the exercise bicycle as well as permit a person to adjust an angle of the display to the seat.
2. Related Art
The fitness craze which has captivated the attention of ever increasing numbers of people throughout the world has spawned many types of exercise equipment. One popular type of indoor exercise devices is the stationary exercise bicycle. This exercise bicycle enables a person to pedal a simulated bicycle as a form of exercise.
A conventional stationary exercise bicycle is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a rear seat 3, a front drive mechanism 2 having a pedal at either side, and a numeric display 1 extended upright from a top of the drive mechanism 2.
However, the well known stationary exercise bicycle is disadvantageous. In detail, a distance between the seat 3 and the display 1 is relatively long. Thus, a person sitting on the seat 3 may be unable to see clearly what is shown on the display 1. A proposal of incorporating a horizontal adjustment mechanism in the display 1 can solve the problem. However, it can cause a further problem of hindering pedaling, straddling, or leaving the exercise bicycle if the distance between the seat 3 and the display 1 is relatively short. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.